Charmcaster
Heather, better known as Charmcaster, is Gwen's rival and an apprentice magician. She first appeared in The Charm Offensive. Appearance As Heather, Charmcaster used to have brown, shoulder-length hair. She wore circular-framed glasses, a white necklace, a brown bag hung over her shoulder, a brown trench coat, a cyan dress, white socks and brown shoes. Now, Charmcaster has white, shoulder-length hair with a black spiked headband. She wears a black choker around her neck, her bag is now white, still wears the necklace, a black top with a purple sweater over it, a magenta skirt, grey leggings and black boots. Personality According to Charmcaster, she used to be weak and lacking in self-confidence. The brief flashback to her former self shows her looking very shy, nerdy and awkward. When she gained magic abilities from a spell book that changed her appearance, her personality changed along with it, becoming more confident, aggressive and rebellious. However, her self-esteem issues still exist deep down, which allowed Michael Morningstar to be able to take advantage of her, contrasting to Gwen Tennyson who was able to resist him. When Gwen rescues Charmcaster from Michael's abuse, Charmcaster is both grateful and furious, as she feels it means she is still weak and Gwen is stronger than her. She then declares herself Gwen's enemy, who, if they meet again, will fight her and prove that she is the stronger one. History Charmcaster was introduced in The Charm Offensive. While Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson were at Biggie Box, Charmcaster summoned an ice cream monster which caused mayhem in the store. Ben transformed into Heatblast to fight the monster, while Charmcaster told Gwen her backstory. She told Gwen how she used to be a regular teenage girl named Heather who was also a huge fan of Michael Morningstar. One day she found Hex's spell book that had been put on sale at the end of Freaky Gwen Ben. The book awoke the magical potential within her and changed her appearance. After the events of Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Charmcaster shared her energy with Michael to give him back his strength, and agreed to help him take down the Tennysons as his girlfriend. During the battle, Michael constantly treated Charmcaster abusively, vacillating between showing her affection in order to keep her under his control to angrily shouting at her and physically taking energy from her without her consent. When Gwen proved that Michael was only using Charmcaster and didn't actually care about her at all, an enraged Charmcaster trapped him in her spell book. She then told Gwen and Ben that she would leave them alone for now out of gratitude for their help, but because she now knows she doesn't need anyone, if they cross paths again she will fight and defeat Gwen in order to prove that she is the stronger girl between the two of them. Powers and Abilities Charmcaster possesses a spellbook which she writes in to cast her spells. She has been shown to summon an ice cream monster, she can teleport, and she can fly. Weaknesses Charmcaster lacks self-esteem and can be taken advantage of by people who play to her emotions. She professed that she felt the transformation she'd undergone thanks to the spell book changed her from her old "weak" self, but her compliance under Michael Morningstar despite his abuse toward her showed that such weaknesses still remain within her, much to her chagrin. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Charm Offensive'' (first appearance) Trivia *Charmcaster has a completely different origin in the reboot than the one in the original continuity, being a regular human from Earth with no relationship with Hex instead of his niece from another dimension. *Charmcaster's real name in this continuity, Heather, is taken from the episode Couples Retreat, where the original Morningstar misremembered the original Charmcaster's real name, Hope, as Heather. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females